Missing You Like Crazy
by BabyMinga
Summary: Aku hanya bisa melihat mu dari jauh. Aku tak bisa menyentuhmu, aku tak bisa menghiburmu, aku tak bisa memeluk dan menciumi mu. Aku hanya bisa menyampaikan rasa rindu ku pada mu melalui orang lain. I'm sorry, Peach… TaoRis/KrisTao BL YAOI No Oneshoot


Cast : Tao | Yifan | Kris

Genre(s) : Angst, fantasy

Author : FujoshiLoveShip

_**Summary : Aku hanya bisa melihat mu dari jauh. Aku tak bisa menyentuhmu, aku tak bisa menghiburmu, aku tak bisa memeluk dan menciumi mu. Aku hanya bisa menyampaikan rasa rindu ku pada mu melalui orang lain. I'm sorry, Peach…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**BOYS LOVE_YAOI_NO FLAME-NO BASH-NO COPY/PASTE-REVIEWS ALLOWED! ^_^…. HAPPY READING! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kau nampak manis hari ini, Peach. Semoga harimu indah…_

_._

_._

_._

Matahari telat muncul kembali. Menyinari bumi dan memberikan sejuta kehangatan melalui sinarnya. Hembusan angin menusuk kulit walau pakaian tebal telah menutup tubuh. Tapi, haruslah disyukuri, karena sinar matahari cukup membantu menghangatkan tubuh.

Pria manis itu menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Membenarkan jaket hitamnya. Ia tersenyum tipis menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia manis. Sangat manis. Tapi, dia tidak semanis dulu. Tepatnya dua tahun lalu. Andai saja ada orang itu, mungkin dia akan lebih manis dari dulu ataupun sekarang.

"Ku rasa aku sudah rapi," gumamnya.

Dia mengambil sisir dan menyisir rambut pirang platinanya yang nampak lembut itu.

Lagi, dia menatap penampilannya.

"Bagaimana penampilan ku hari ini, Ge?" tanyanya lirih.

Tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya. Tak akan ada yang menjawabnya sampai kapanpun. Orang yang ia tanya—entah siapa, sudah tak akan pernah dia dengar lagi jawabnya. Meskipun tak ia rasa, dan tak ia dengar, ada yang menjawabnya.

.

.

_Kau manis hari ini, Peach. Percayalah. Tapi, kau lebih manis, jika kau tersenyum untuk menyambut hari ini, Baby…._

_._

_._

Pria manis itu—Tao, menghela nafasnya kasar. Dia menatap figura kecil yang berada di atas meja. Matanya memerah dan bibirnya terkatup rapat. Dia ingin menangis? tidak. Dia sudah lelah menangis. Untuk apa menangisi orang yang tak akan pernah kembali? Hanya membuat tenaga saja.

Tao mengelengkan kepalanya cepat. Dia membalik figura itu. Ini masih pagi. Dan, apakah hari ini, ingin disambut dengan cara yang melanklonis? Tidak. Hari ini cukup cerah. Meskipun, udara masih sangat dingin—ini musim dingin.

"Hari ini, tepat dua tahun kau pergi, Ge. Aku merindukanmu. Apakah kau merindukan ku?"

.

.

_Aku juga merindukan mu, Peach. Sangat. Aku rindu untuk menyentuh dan menciummu. Percayalah. Akan ada kebahagiaan setelah ini._

_._

_._

Lagi, dia hanya bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Siapa yang akan menjawabnya? Dia hanya sendiri. Tidak. Ada orang lain di sana. Sosok yang sangat pria manis itu rindukan. Sosok tinggi dengan pakaian serba putih dan rambut pirangnya. Pria pirang itu tersenyum lirih.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Yifan Gege." Tao pergi keluar dari kamar apartementnya.

Sosok pirang itu—Yifan, berjalan dengan santai menuju cermin tempat Tao melihat pantulan dirinya. Yifan tersenyum miris. Tak ada pantulan dirinya di cermin itu. Ya, tidak ada. Karena dia hanya mahkluk semu yang bisa menghilang sewaktu-waktu.

Tangan putih pucatnya bergerak untuk membalik figura foto yang Tao balikan tadi. Figura itu memuat foto dirinya dan Tao. Dengan latar belakang pantai di China. Bibir merahnya melengkung ke atas. Saat itu, keduanya nampak sangat bahagia.

"Zitao!" seorang laki-laki bertubuh mungil menghampiri Tao yang tengah membersihkan meja di café tempatnya bekerja.

"Ya, Baekhyun ge?"

"Astaga! Kau sakit Zitao? Kenapa tidak libur dan istirahat saja? Wajah mu pucat." Baekhyun memegang kening Tao.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sakit. Hanya kurang tidur karena, aku harus membersihkan apartement ku yang seperti habis terkena bom nuklir!" elak Tao.

Baekhyun menurunkan tangannya. Yah, memang Tao memang sedang tidak sakit. Hanya saja, wajahnya pucat. Sangat kentara jika ia sangat kelelahan.

"Yasudah. Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk hari ini. Kau boleh beristirahat," Baekhyun mencubit pipi Tao gemas hinga memerah kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Ah, hyeong!"

.

.

_Lihatlah wajahmu sekarang, Peach. Sangat merah dan kau tadi benar-benar menggemaskan.._

_._

_._

Tempat Tao bekerja hanya memiliki dua pegawai. Dirinya dan Baekhyun. Oh, atau mungkin hanya dirinya saja, karena Baekhyun adalah pemilik tempat ia bekerja. Yah, sedikit sadis memang, karena harus bekerja sendirian mengurus ratusan pelanggan setiap harinya.

Untuk hari ini, nampaknya Tao sangat-sangat tidak focus pada pekerjaannya. Tidak. Hari ini dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Hanya saja, dia tidak pernah menatap wajah pelanggannya untuk hari ini.

"Aku pesan _hot mocchachino _dan _tirramissue_,"

Tao tak menggubris. Dia menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

"_Hello? Hot mocchachino and tirramissue."_

Pelanggan itu mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah Tao. Membuat Tao langsung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, iya? Apa?" tanya Tao kikuk. Lagi, dia tak menatap wajah si pelanggan. Dia sibuk mengambil gelas untuk pesanan si pelanggan.

"_Hot mocchachini _dan _Tirramussue."_

"Tunggu sebentar,"

Dengan segera Tao menyiapkan pesanan orang itu. Sang pelanggan tak marah atau apa. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao yang kikuk. Kenapa orang seperti dia, dibiarkan bekerja sendirian?

"Ini pesanan Anda. Semuanya 10 ribu won." Tao menyerahkan bungkusan itu.

Sang pelanggan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menyerahkannya pada Tao yang masih tak mau menatap wajah si pelanggan.

"Ada baiknya, kau menatap wajah para pelanggan mu, Bocah." Katanya sambil mengambil pesanannya.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya mencoba melihat wajah pelangan itu. Tapi sayang, dia sudah berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari café tempatnya bekerja.

.

.

_Hahaha… kau lucu sekali, Peach! Kenapa kau tak menatap wajah para pelanggan mu? Lihatlah betapa kikuknya dirimu. Dan… seharusnya kau melihat wajah pelanggan tadi…_

_._

_._

Yifan tersenyum simpul melihat Tao yang kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Kali ini, Tao menatap wajah para pelanggan-pelanggannya. Tao tersenyum pada semua orang. Tapi, senyum Tao tak semanis senyum yang dulu diberikannya pada dirinya.

"Ukh,"Yifan meremas dadanya. Sakit.

Perlahan-lahan tubuhnya mulai tembus pandang dan kembali muncul seperti semual. Rasa sakitnyapun menghilang dengan cepat. Wajah Yifan langsung berubah pucat dan sedetik kemudian menatap Tao yang tengah memberikan secangkir _white coffea_ kepada salah satu pelanggan.

"Peach, aku takut…" lirihnya pelan.

_Tuhan, aku benar-benar takut sekarang. Bagaimana ini? Bisakah waktuku diperpanjang? Setidaknya, hingga aku melihatnya bahagia. Ku mohon Tuhan…aku tau, aku sudah terlalu banyak meminta padamu._

_._

_._

_._

Tao menatap gundukan tanah itu dengan mata yang sembab dan pipi yang basah oleh mata. Dia tersenyum sambil menangis. Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan dua perasaan dalam satu waktu?

"Ge, ini sudah dua tahun semenjak kau pergi karena kejadian sialan itu, Ge. Maaf, aku baru datang,"

Tao mengapus air matanya yang mulai turun kembali.

"Kau baik disana, Ge? Aku disini…" Tao menggantung kalimatnya. Dia tersenyum hambar, "Aku rasa, kau bisa melihat ku."

_Aku bisa melihat mu, Dear…_

"Aku menyesal. Saat kau pergi, kita sedang dalam keadaan kurang baik. Aku betul-betul menyesal. Aku terlalu kekanakan waktu itu. Oh, bahkan sampai sekarang." Dia terkekeh.

_Tak ada yang perlu disesali, Dear. Aku saja yang tak mengerti dirimu waktu itu. Maaf…_

**Flashback_**

**17 December XXXX**

"Zi, lihatlah! Aku membeli ini untuk kita. Bagaimana? Kau suka?" Yifan menunjukan sepasang gelang yang terbuat dari batu obsidian berwarna hitam dan putih, "ini Yin dan Yang. Melambangkan aku dan kau, Zi."

Tao menatap malas gelang itu. Gelang itu, bukan gayanya. Terlalu biasa dan terlalu tidak enak dipandang bagi Tao.

"Aku tidak suka, Ge. Ini terlalu biasa. Apa tidak ada yang lain?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Ini sangat manis. Sini, biar aku yang pasangkan!" Yifan meraih tangan Tao, tapi dengan cepat Tao menarik tangannya.

"Aku tidak suka, Ge. Kau tau seleraku, 'kan?"

Yifan mengerenyitkan keningnya. Ini bukan Tao yang biasanya. Tao kali ini, sedikit…. Kasar.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini, Peach! Aku akan kembali dengan apa yang kau minta."

Yifan memeluk Tao dan mengecup kening Tao lama.

Tao terdiam. Entah mengapa, dia rasanya ingin menangis sekarang. Kenapa ciuman Yifan seakan-akan, ciuman… perpisahan?

"Aku pergi, Zi. _Wo ai ni!_"

Setelahnya, Yifan pergi dengan senyuman yang sangat sangat hangat. Seakan semuanya bergerak dalam _slow motion. _Memberikan waktu lama bagi Tao untuk melihat tubuh Yifan sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Dua jam Tao menunggu Yifan. Tapi, laki-laki itu tak kembali juga. Memangnya seberapa jauh Yifan membeli gelang itu? Ini sudah malam dan Tao benci dengan kesendirian dan kesunyian.

"Ge, kau dimana?" gumam Tao.

Laki-laki manis itu menghela nafasnya kasar. Dia memutuskan untuk mencari Yifan entah harus kemana. Yang jelas, dia harus pulang dengan laki-laki itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Tao melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartement mereka. Cuaca begitu dingin. Tao beberapa kali bersin karena suhu yang benar-benar rendah.

"Kasihan, yah. Padahal laki-laki itu tampan. Kenapa bisa mati muda karena kecelakaan seperti itu?"

Tao menajamkan telinganya. Ini bukan gaya Tao menguping pembicaraan orang. Tapi, entah mengapa… ada magnet yang membuatnya harus menguping pembicaraan itu.

"Dia sepertinya keturunan China dan Negara barat. Sangat terlihat dari wajahnya Dia tampan. Tapi sayang…"

Tidak. Perasaan Tao mulai tidak enak sekarang.

"Permisi, maksud kalian… laki-laki yang meninggal kecelakaan itu…"

"Oh, pria tampan itu? Dia sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kasihan sekali dia. Tapi, kenapa—"

Wanita itu menghentikan ucapannya saat disadari, Tao sudah menghilang dari tempatnya dan berlari menjauh.

'_Gege!'_

.

.

.

Tubuh Tao lemas. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah gelang berwarna putih. Itu gelang yang akan Yifan berikan padanya.

Tao benci sesuatu yang berbau horror. Tapi, untuk kali ini… biarkan dia berada di tempat ini. Di kamar mayat ini sendirian. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya bersama jenazah Yifan yang sudah terbujur kaku.

"Ge, kau kenapa meninggalkan ku, eoh? Aku… aku menyukai hadiah mu. Lihat!" Tao memakai gelang itu di tangan kirinya, "Aku memakainya, Ge. Lihat! Ku mohon, Ge, bangunlah! Kau tidak akan meninggalkan ku sendirian, 'kan?"

"Kenapa kau tak menjawab ku, Ge? Kenapa kau tak bangun? Kenapa?"

**End of flashback_**

Andai waktu bisa ia putar ulang. Andai saat itu dia tidak membiarkan Yifan untuk pergi menukar hadianya. Andai saat itu Tao menerima dengan senyum pemberian Yifan, mungkin saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul. Menghias apartement mereka dengan aksesoris natal.

"Ge… aku bahkan membawa mu ke Korea. Kita ada di Korea sekarang, Ge. Tempat yang dulu kita idam-idamkan berdua. Aku sudah pergi ke _Namsan Tower._ Bukankah kau berjanji untuk kesana bersama ku? Menulis nama kita di _lock love?_"

"…."

"Aku mohon…"

Dia lelah untuk menangisi yang tak akan pernah kembali. Dia lelah menunggu sesuatu yang tak akan datang. Dia lelah membayangkan sesuatu yang tak akan pernah terjadi. Dan… dia lelah hidup dalam kesendirian ini.

Salju turun dengan perlahan ke jalan kota Seoul. Laki-laki itu masih berjalan dengan rapuh dan tatapan kosong. Dia menghentikan langkah kakinya di sebuah taman bermain yang tak ada seorangpun di sana.

Air matanya kembali menetes saat melihat dua buah ayunan kosong. Memori itu kembali berputar. Dia tak ingin mengingat itu. Tapi, kenapa dia malah melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke ayunan itu?

Perlahan… dia menundukan dirinya. Dingin. itu yang dia rasakan.

"Aku disini, Ge. Kau dimana?" lirihnya pelan.

_Aku disini, Peach. Melihat mu yang sedang terpuruk. Kenapa kau bersedih seperti itu? Bukankah itu yang membuat mu bahagia? Duduk di ayunan._

"Aku tidak akan bahagia saat kau tak ada di sini, Ge. Siapa yang akan mendorong ayunan ku?"

Seperti Tao bisa melihat sosok itu. Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak mungkin Tao bisa melihat dirinya.

"Ah!" Tao terperanjat kaget saat seseorang mendorong ayunannya.

Dengan cepat, Tao menahan ayunan itu dengan kakinya yang panjang. Dia mengutuk siapapun yang menganggunya saat ini. Percayalah!

"KA—"

Semuanya bergerak lambat. Daun-daun yang masih tersisan di pohonnya jatuh secara perlahan. Tao lupa caranya bernafas. Bagaimana caranya bernafas? Detak jantung pria manis itu seakan terhenti dan sedetik kemudian… semuanya kembali normal dengan setetes air mata yang kembali jatuh di pipi Tao.

.

.

.

Yifan merasa pusing. Tubuhnya perlahan-lahan kembali transparan. Apa yang akan erjadi dengannya? Benarkah ini waktunya? Tidak. Dia belum mau pergi. Dia belum tau akhir cerita ini. Apa Tao akan bahagia atau… Tidak. Yifan harus memastikan jika laki-laki itu harus bahagia.

"Waktumu sudah habis, Yifan,"

Sosok itu muncul di belakang Yifan. Sosok yang sangat-sangat Yifan hormati selama dua tahun ini. Sosok yang memberikan Yifan kesempatan untuk mmantau Tao dalam jarak dekat dan sampai waktu tertentu. Dan waktu itu adalah… sekarang.

"H… hyeong…"

"Kau sudah membuat janji, Yifan. Ingat. Kau tak bisa mengingkari itu. Kau itu laki-laki, 'kan?"

Yifan menatap lirih ke arah Tao yang masih mematung di tempatnya. Yifan bisa melihat wajah Tao yang— entahlah. Itu susah untuk dijelaskan.

"Baiklah, Jung Soo, Hyeong. Boleh aku punya satu permintaan terakhir?"

Sosok itu tersenyum. "Apa itu?"

"Aku…"

.

.

.

"Kau… Yifan… gege…"

"Huh?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak. Dia hanya berhalusinasi. Tidak mungkin Yifan berada di hadapannya sekarang. Yifan sudah… sudah meninggal. Ini mungkin hanya halusinasi Tao. Tao erlalu terlalu merindukan Yifan sampai-sampai menciptakan bayangan Yifan yang sangat sempurna. WOW!

"Heh!" laki-laki yang mirip Yifan itu berjalan mendekat.

Tao tak berkutik. Dia yakin. Ini hanyalah khayalan dia.

**PUK!**

Ini bukan khayalan. Tangan kekar itu menyentuh kepalanya. Mengelus kasar rambut pirang platina Tao. Tuhan… bisa waktu dihentikan sekarang? Biarkanlah hanya Tao yang dapat bergerak saat ini. Biarkanlah Tao menatap wajah itu lebih lama. Biarlah Tao merasakan hangat tagan itu lebih lama.

"Ada salju di kepala mu."

Suaranya mirip. Suara berat khas milik Yifan. Kenapa ada pada orang asing ini?

Tao mengangkat kepalanya. Memperhatikan pergelangan tangan orang itu. Dia lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas—lagi.

Gelang itu… pasangan dari gelang yang sekarang Tao pakai di tangan kirinya. Tuhan…

"Kau siapa?" akhirnya Tao bersuara. Suaranya serak.

"Aku? Oh, iya! Aku Kris. Kau?"

Bukan. Dia bukan Yifan. Tapi itu adalah Kris. Kris yang benar-benar menyerupai Yifan. Apa Tuhan memebrikan kesempatan kedua padanya? Menciptakan orang yang sama rupa tapi beda orang?

"Aku? Aku… Tao."

"Tao? _Peach!_ Haha…"

.

.

.

Tao menatap salju yang perlahan-lahan menutupi sepatunya. Membuat tubuhnya semakin kedinginan. Apalagi di bagian kaki. Tapi, entahlah. Dia tak ingin beranjak dari tempat ini. Dia takut, orang itu—Kris, akan pergi. Dia takut tak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok Kris.

Tidak. Apa yang kau maksud Tao? Yifan masih ada di hatimu. Baru seharian ini, kau terus memikirkan Yifan. Tapi kau malah… berpaling?— hampir.

"Taozi!" panggil Kris.

Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan…

**KLIK!**

Kris mendapat wajah Tao yang tampak berantakan dengan kamera SLR yang sedaritadi setia menggantung di lehernya.

"Ya!" Tao beranjak dari tempatnya., "hapus foto itu! Kemarikan!"

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia melihat hasil bidikannya dan sedetik kemudian…

"Bwawawahahah… astaga, Taozi! Kenapa wajahmu seperti anak panda yang tengah menahan… menahan…hmppfhh…" Kris menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, "menahan _poop!_ BWAHAHAHA!" tawa Kris semakin kencang dan itu membuat Tao semakin berang.

Tao salah jika berpikir Kris adalah orang yang sama dengan Yifan. Yifan tidak menyebalkan. Yifan tidak akan tertawa sekeras itu dimuka umum. CATAT ITU!

"Astaga! Kau marah? Aku hanya bercanda. Aku menyimpan foto mu karena, kau sangat indah, Taozi" ucap Kris pelan.

Pelan sangat pelan. Tao bisa mendengar suara pelan itu dengan jelas. Astaga, apalagi ini Tuhan?

"Maaf aku berbicara seperti ini. Tapi, tapi kau ingat pada pelanggan yang menyuruhmu untuk menatap wajah para pelanggan?"

Tao mengangguk.

"Itu aku Taozi. Aku. Seharian memperhatikanmu dari ujung café tempat kau bekerja. Kenapa kau menundukan wajahmu? Kenapa kau terlihat murung hari ini? Tidak. Lebih tepatnya, setiap tanggal 17December?"

Tao langsung terduduk di atas tumpukan salju itu.

"Kau… siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Tao balik.

Kris berjongkok di hadapan Tao. Menatap bola mata Tao yang benar-benar indah dan nampak berkilau.

"Aku tidak yakin kau akan mempercayainya Taozi. Tapi, jika kau ingin tau, apa kau siap mendengar semuanya?"

Sebenarnya Tao tidak yakin dan siap apa yang akan Kris ceritakan. Tapi, dia penasaran dan akhirnya menganguk.

"Hah~" helaan nafas berat mengawali cerita Kris.

"Waktu itu pukul 17.00 di China. Tanggal 17 December dan ada kecelakaan di dekat toko aksesoris. Aku baru saja pulang kuliah. Aku tak sengaja melihat kecelakaan itu dan hendak menghampiri," Kris menatap Tao yang masih setia menanti kelanjutan ceritanya, "Tapi, lampu untuk pejalan kaki berwarna merah dan aku tak bisa menyebrang dengan cepat. Jenazah laki-laki itu akhirnya pergi tepat saat lampu berwarna hijau. Aku segera mendekat."

Tubuh Tao gemetar. Kris memperhatikan itu. dia baru sadar, jika Tao masih duduk di atas tumpukan salju. Akhirnya dia melepas mantelnya dan mengajak Tao untuk duduk di atas ayunan.

"Lalu, orang-orang bilang, "kami turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya saudara kembarmu, Nak." aku diam. Aku tak punya saudara kembar. Aku ingin bertanya tapi, mereka sudah bubar. Aku masih di tempat. Entah mengapa. Tak sengaja, aku menemukan gelang ini," Kris menaikan tangan kirinya. Menuncukan gelang yang sama seperti Tao kenakan, "Dan… aku mengambil gelang itu."

**Kris's side—**

Aku memijat kening ku yang terasa amat penat. Ku lemparkan asal tas ku ke atas tempat tidur dan aku langsung melempar tubuh ku ke atas tempat tidur. Nyamannya…

"Hei!"

Aku membuka mata ku ang bersiap untuk terpejam.

"Siapa itu?" tanya ku was-was.

"Di belakangmu!"

Aku berbalik dan mendapati sosok yang sama, mirip, atau… duplikat dariku berdiri dengan wajah pucat. Aku membelalakan mata ku. Sosok itu bentul-betul mirip dengan ku. Percayalah!

"_Slowdown, Bro!_ Kau tidak usah takut. Aku kesini hanya meminta bantuan kepadamu,"

Aku tidak takut dengan hal-hal mistis seperti ini. Jadi, dengan cepat, aku bisa mentralkan detak jantung ku.

"Apa?"

Dia menghela nafasnya berat dan menatap ku lirih. Seperti sesuatu yang akan dia ucapkan sangat-sangatlah penting tapi, enggan dia ucapkan.

"Kau berjanji oke?"

Aku mengangguk dan tak bersuara.

"Ku mohon, kau cari seseorang bernama HuangZi Tao."

Hening.

"Dia… dia kekasih ku. Aku… aku laki-laki yang tewas di depan toko aksesoris itu. aku pemilik gelang itu."

"Gelang?"

Dengan segera aku mengeluarkan benda itu dari kantung celana ku. Aku menunjukan gelang itu padanya dan dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Pasangannya ada pada orang bernama Tao itu. ku mohon. Aku sangat membutuhkan mu. Aku mohon…"

"Kenapa kau meminta bantuan ku?" tanya ku dingin.

"Karena, hanya kau yang bisa membantu ku. Bagaimana?"

Aku menghela nafas ku kasar. Kepala ku semakin berdenyut saja. Mimpi apa aku semalam?

"Kalau aku bertemu dengan pria itu, apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Bilang tentang kejadian ini dari awal."

Aku berdecih. Merepotkan saja orang ini.

"Kalau dia tidak percaya?"

"Itu…"

Mulai saat itu, aku menjadi penguntit seorang laki-laki bernama Huangzi Tao. Kekasih dari 'hantu' yang menyuruh ku untuk menjadi seorang penguntit. Aku mendengar dari hantu bernama Yifan itu kalau Tao adalah sosok yang periang dan _childish_.

Tapi, semuanya salah. Aku melihatnya sebagai sosok yang lemah, rapuh dan cengeng. Yah, ku akui itu semua karena kehilangan sosok Yifan. Benarkan? Siapa yang tidak sedih ditinggal orang sangat kau sayangi?

Hari sudah berganti minggu dan minggu berganti bulan. Aku mendapat kabar dari Yifan kalau Huangzi Tao akan pindah ke Korea. Dan… yang membuat hati ku ikut teriris dan merasakan pedihnya hati Tao dan Yifan secara bersamaan adalah, "Tao akan pindah ke Korea. Mengubur abu-ku di sana."

Aku sempat mematung beberapa saat. Jadi, selama ini… abu Yifan belum ditebar atau dikubur? GILA! _Love is blind!_

"Jadi?"

"Kau harus pindah ke Korea juga. Ku mohon…"

Lagi, aku tak dapat menolak permintaannya.

.

.

.

Disinilah aku sekarang. Di Negeri Ginseng— Korea. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kenapa kau berada di sini. Oh, ini semua ulah Yifan yang menyuruh ku untuk terus membuntuti Tao. Entah sampai kapan.

Beberapa hari disini, aku mendapat indo dari Yifan kalau Tao akan mengubur abu Yifan. Aku segera meluncur ke lokasi yang Yifan beritahu. Entahlah… sepertinya, aku bisa merasakan debaran jantung Yifan saat itu. entah debaran jantung karena apa.

Dan disinilah aku. Menatap sosok itu dari jauh. Menatap sosok rapuh yang tengah menatap gundukan tanah yang masih basah. Aku telat selangkah rupanya. Aku tidak tau bagaimana dia mengubur abu itu. Apa dia sendiri yang menggali lubang? Entahlah.

Di sini, aku bisa melihat Yifan berdiri di samping Tao. Yifan yang setia mendengar curahan hati Tao. Aku tak dapat dengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi, biarlah. Itu privasi mereka. Disini, aku hanya pihak _mediasi._

Aku mengambil ponsel ku. Pergi ke menu camera dan siap untuk membidik laki-laki itu. tapi, tangan ku langsung terhenti. Untuk apa aku mengambil gambar sosok pria yang tak mengenalku?

"Tak apa. Ambilah gambarnya,"

Aku menoleh ke samping. Yifan sudah ada di samping ku. Aku lupa. Yifan itu kan… 'hantu'. Tapi, dia lebih suka dibilang 'roh'. Oh, bagaimana kalau kita panggil… 'roh penasaran' ?

"Tidak"

"Ambil saja. Aku yakin, itu akan berguna. Percayalah,"

Aku mengerenyitkan kening ku. Berguna? Berguna untuk apa? Tapi, akhirnya aku mengambil gambarnya. Itu… adalah gambar pertama yang aku punya tentangnya.

"Yifan, aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Melakukan apa yang kita rencanakan?" kata ku masih menatap Tao dari kejauhan.

"Tidak. Jangan dulu. Biarkan aku lebih lama lagi melihatnya dari jarak dekat,"

"Maksudmu?"

Dia menghela nafasnya berat. Matanya memerah. Dia ingin menangis? memangnya 'hantu' bisa menangis?

"Kau tau? Jika dia sudah bertemu denganmu, maka aku akan menghilang. Itu berarti, aku menitipkannya padamu, Kris…"

"…"

"Aku membuat perjanjian. Jika Tao sudah bertemu denganmu, makan berarti aku harus kembali ke tempat semula. Aku belum siap untuk itu. Jadi, biarkan aku di sisinya lebih lama. Sampai… sampai aku siap."

Aku bisa merasakan kepedihan hati Yifan, ketenangan hati Yifan saat melihat Tao, dan berbagai macam perasaan lainnya. Termasuk, perasaaan cinta Yifan pada Tao. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin yang terakhir itu ada padaku.

Tapi, aku tak bisa memgungkirinya. Aku jatuh hati pada sosok Tao. Aneh. Tapi, aku tidak merasa bersalah pada Yifan. Aku merasa, Yifan sengaja menitipkan perasaan itu pada ku.

**Normal side_**

"Aku bahkan sering secara tak sadar ikut menangis, Tao. Aku tidak tau. Aku tau ini hanya omong kosong belakang bagimu,"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ini semua rekayasa sorang Kris. Ia yakin itu. bagaimana ada cerita fantasy seperti itu di dunia ini? Dia bukan anak TK yang mudah dibohongi.

"Cih! Kau memberiku dongeng menjijikan itu Kris?" Tao bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap Kris sengit, "Aku membenci mu! Ku kira, kau bisa memberikan ku keterangan yang bagus, Kris. Kau menyebalkan!"

Tao berbalik hendak meninggalkan Kris. Tapi, Kris segera berdiri dan menatap tubuh Tao yang sudah maju dua langkah.

"Peach!" teriak Kris.

Tao menghentikan langkahnya dan diam. Tangisnya pecah.

"Bukanka kau dan Yifan akan pergi ke Namsa Tower bersama?"

Lagi, hati Tao kembali terisis dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Kris. Bagaimana Kris tau apa yang seharusnya diketahui oleh dirinya dan Yifan saja? Apa benar semua perkataan Kris itu?

Tao masih tak memutar tubuhnya. Dia menatap langit gelap kota Seoul. Apa ini kesempatan keduanya? Apa ucapan Kris, orang asing itu bisa ia percayai?

Kris mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia tak tau harus melakukan apalagi saat ini.

"Ergh," erang Kris tertahan. Tiba-tiba saja, dada kirinya sakit. Dia tidak tau kenapa. Tapi sakit.

"_Saat kalian bertemu, maka aku akan menghilang…"_

"Yifan…"

Aneh. Sakit itu hilang dengan cepat. Kris menatap punggung Tao yang nampak rapuh.

"Taozi! Kita harus cepat pergi ke apartement mu!"

Ini aroma Yifan. Aroma Yifan memenuhi apartement Tao dan Yifan. Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru. Dia tak menemukan sosok yang Kris ceritakan. Apa Kris berbohong?

"Kris, ku mohon. Kau membohongi ku, 'kan? Kau menipu ku, 'kan? Kau jahat! Kau jahat!" Tao memukul dada Kris lemah.

Kris tak berkutik. Dia terpaku pada sosok Yifan yang tengah berdiri di pojok ruangan. Dia tersenyum ke arahnya. Eh, apa dia tidak marah? Tao sedang menangis dan tak ada yang bisa Kris lakukan sekarang.

Perlahan, sosok Yifan menghampirinya. Kris merasa tidak enak. Tapi lagi-lagi, Yifan tersenyum.

"_Bilang padanya, aku mencintainya…"_

Kris mengerenyitkan keningnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia mengerti maksud Yifan.

"Dia bilang, dia mencintaimu."

Tao menatap Kris yang memasang wajah _stoic_nya.

"Apa?"

"_Katakan padanya, aku di sini. Bilang padanya, jangan menangis."_

"Dia di sini. Katanya, jangan menangis."

"Kris…"

"Aku tidak berbohong Tao. Percayalah…"

Tao menatap Kris lirih, "benarkah? Dimana dia?"

Kris tak menjawab.

Tao jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Yifan gege… Yifan gege…" panggil Tao pelan.

Jujur, Kris ingin menangis melihat keadaan Tao sekarang.

"KAU JAHAT, GE! KENAPA GEGE TIDAK MAU MENUNJUKAN DIRINYA DI HADAPAN KU? GEGE!" teriak Tao histeris, "Gege, apa kau tidak mencintai ku? Apa kau tidak tau betapa aku menderitanya selama ini, Ge?"

"_Aku mengerti, Peach. Maaf…"_

"Katanya dia mengerti dan dia meminta maaf."

"Aku yang harus meminta maaf padamu, Ge. Aku yang salah selama ini, Ge. Kris, bilang padanya, aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf!" Tao berlutut di hadapan Kris.

Kris menatap Yifan. Yifan benar-benar tak tega melihat keadaan Tao sekarang. Apa boleh dia meminta agar dia bisa menyentuh Tao? Dia ingin memeluk Tao. Tuhan… Yifan berjanji, ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya.

"Hyeong…" Yifan melihat sosok yang sangat ia kenal berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Permintaan mu dikabulkan, Yifan. Majulah selangkah dan waktumu hanya dua menit."

Yifan mengangguk dan menghela nafasnya panjang. Dia maju selangkah.

"Peach, jangan menangis…"

Tao mengangkat kepalanya, "Gege…"

"Peach, kau tak ingin memeluk ku, hum? Aku tidak punya waktu banyak, Zi…"

Tao segera bangkit dan memeluk sosok itu erat. Dia tak ingin melepas sosok itu lagi. Dia tau, dia egois.

Kris menyadari posisinya. Dia pamit dan meninggalkan mereka melepas rindunya satu sama lain.

"Gege…"

"Jangan menangis, Zi. Maafkan gege yang meninggalkan mu sendiri."

"Ge, maaf…"

"Tidak ada yang salah disini, Peach. Percayalah, Tuhan punya rencana yang indah nanti. Ini semua takdir Tuhan. Ku mohon, Zi… jangan menangis lagi. Biarkan aku tenang nantinya. Apa kau tega membiarkan ku tersiksa karena khawatir padamu?"

"Tidak. Tidak…"

"Kembalilah menjadi Tao yang ceria dan manis. Aku mencintai mu…"

Yifan menatap wajah Tao dan menarik dagu Tao mendekat ke wajahnya. Kedua bibir itu menyatu. Melepas rindu mereka satu sama lain. Air mata menjadi penanda betapa mereka sama-sama menderita selama ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, HuangZi Tao. _My lovely Peach and.. my little Zi…"_

Sosok itu berubah menjadi transparan dan perlahan-lahan menghilang. Masih dengan posisi yang sama, Tao menangis. tangannya masih bertaut, seolah-olah ada orang yang dia peluk. Namun, sosok itu telah pergi. Pergi untuk selamanya.

Dia kembali rapuh dan kakinya melemas. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Ge. Sangat-sangat mencintai mu, Ge…" tangisnya kembali.

_**Two days later…**_

Tao memandang hamparan hijau di depannya. Semilir angin menerbangkan rambut pirnag platinanya. Tatapannya sendu namun raut wajahnya terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kantung matanya memang terlihat lebih tebal, tapi dia masih tetap manis. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah kertas berwarna putih yang sudah ia remas dan basah oleh air mata. Kemarin malam, Kris datang ke apartement nya dan memberikan surat itu. Katanya dari Yifan.

"Taozi, lihatlah!" panggil Kris.

Tao menolehkan kepalanya. Memperhatikan Kris yang tengah memasangkan _lock love_ di antara ribuan gembok lainnya.

"Iya?"

"Lihatlah!"

Tao melihat ke arah gembok yang baru saja Kris pasang. Tao tercekat melihat gembok itu.

'_Yifan and Tao yeongwonhi sarang'_

Tao tersenyum. Matanya berkaca-kaca tapi dia tidak ingin menangis. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Yifan tak akan tenang di sana jika dirinya selalu menangis.

"Terimakasih," ucap Tao dan mengecup pipi Kris singkat.

Laki-laki manis itu kemudian tertawa dan segera pergi dari tempatnya. Wajahnya memerah dan panas. Sedangkan Kris, dia masih terdiam di tempatnya dan perlahan menyentuh pipi kirinya yang dikecup singkat Tao.

Senyum indah terukir di bibir merahnya. Dia menatap punggung laki-laki manis yang tengah menikmati indahnya pemandangan dari puncak namsan tower ini.

Kris mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam saku mantelnya dan menatap kertas itu sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Yifan. Akan ku jaga dia…" dia kembali memasukan surat itu ke dalam saku mantelnya dan bersiap dengan kamera SLRnya. Objek yang dia sukai sejak beberapa waktu lalu hingga sekarang.

HuangZi Tao.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Kris mendapat foto Tao yang begitu damai dan bersinar.

_**Epilog :**_

"_Zi, ini aku, Yifan. Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah pergi dan kau sudah mengetahui semuanya._

_Maaf, aku sudah meninggalkan mu…_

_Maaf, sudah membuat mu memangis…_

_Maaf, sudah membuat mu menderita selama ini…._

_Maaf, kau kehilangan sinar mu._

_Peach…_

_Terimakasih sudah memberitahuku arti kehidupan,_

_Terimakasih sudah memberi ku cinta yang tulus,_

_Terima kasih kau selalu tersenyum kepada ku._

_ZiTao, aku melihat mu selama ini. Kenapa kau lupa makan? Kenapa kau selalu tidur terlambat? Kenapa kau sering menangis?_

_ZiTao, sekarang aku tak ada disisimu. Aku sudah tidak bisa menyuruhmu makan, aku sudah tidak menyuruhmu tidur tepat waktu, dan aku tidak bisa menghapus air matamu._

_Tapi, aku percaya Kris. Aku yakin, dia bisa membuat mu kembali menjadi Tao yang manis dan ceria._

_ZiTao, Peach… jangan lupa makan dan jangan tidur larut malam. Jika Kris membuat mu menangis, bilang saja padaku. Oke? _

_Aku mencintaimu… Wo ai ni, saranghae, I love you…" –Kris's letter to Tao._

"_Hei, kau! Aku mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih kepadamu. Tanpamu aku tak akan bisa tenang di sini. Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku sudah tenang—bilang pada Tao aku di sini baik-baik saja. Kalian harus akur oke?_

_Kris, aku titip my little panda padamu. Jangan buat dia menangis lagi._

_Dia itu sosok yang rapuh dan lemah. Tapi, dia itu begitu menyenangkan. Terimakasih, Kris. _

_Kau orang yang benar-benar baik. Aku titip dia dan berbahagialah!"_

_ Regard,_

_ YiFan_

**FIN!**

***Hollla! Ini selingan dari FF Cards! Ini pasti berantakan dan alur cepet banget -_- udah lama gak buat FF sad begini *bwakakaka* mind to review? Please… *aegyo* Ini Cuma dibuat dalam waktu 2hari 2malam *mata belekan* Oke, see ya! Kalau mau FB-Twitter author, PM cinteh… *flying kiss***


End file.
